Tower
Tower is the second map to be added to BeGone. It is named after the tall, climbable Tower near the SWAT base. The image is slightly outdated - if you have a more recent version, feel free to upload it! The SWAT team spawns in the bottom right section of the image on the map, and the Militia team spawns in the building in the top left-center. Tower, being a mid-sized map with varying degrees of openness, features a wide range of strategies. Players can go to higher grounds and take out their opponents from above, or they can storm the enemy base from down below. Tower's long stretches make for great ambushes - audio is only audible from a close distance. There's an Ammunition Crate in a small house on the left side of the map. There's also another smaller house below that, in the bottom left corner of the map which can be used to cover the stretch from Militia's base to the bottom side of the map. Combined with cover from the roof, this can effectively cut off enemy ammunition supply. Location Nicknames Tower - The tower at Swat spawn. Swat - Swat base. Mili - Militia base (occasionally referred to as warehouse). Catwalk (or cat) - The elevated path that connects the Swat base to the Militia base. Roof - The roof that can be accessed from either the catwalk or tower. Ammo - The ammo house. Clockhouse (or clock) - The little building in the corner of the map with the clock on the front. Fence - The wall by Swat base that has crates stacked at one of the far ends. Containers (or crates)- Anywhere in the middle of the map. Tires - The stack of tires just outside the Militia base. Window - The wall with a broken section in Militia base. Tactics Weapons All weapons can be very useful in Tower but only if you use them in the right way. The different weapons need different tactics and the route you choose change together with the weapon. All weapons can be used in several ways. M1014 (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) can be a strong weapon when the player is going on the catwalk because of the close range fights that happens there. *It is not good to use when going at the fence. *M1014 is powerful in the warehouse at Militia base. M249 SAW *NEED TACTICS M4A1 (CCO) *The M4A1 (CCO) has a low recoil and a high accuracy and is therefore a good weapon when you are at the fence and trying to kill the enemy at the catwalk. *Killing the snipers on the roof or the tower is not that hard with M4A1 (CCO). M4A1 (Scope) *Run fast with the M4A1 (Scope) to the fence and try to kill the people that run on the catwalk if you are playing in SWAT. *If you are playing in Militia, start look for and kill players on the tower and the roof. *The tires, the tower and the roof can be good places for a sniper to be at. M67 (Grenade) *M67 (Grenade) can be thrown over the roof between Militia base and SWAT base to see if there is someone who comes on the catwalk. *There is often people at the fence, a good M67 (grenade) can damage and kill several people in the enemy team. MP5 *COMING SOON Swat *Be extremely careful and alert when rushing into the militia spawn from the catwalk. The militia spawn building is a camper's heaven, with tons of nooks and crannies. When first entering from the window, the most immediate threats would be players camping under the connector between cat and mili base, on the left in the hole, on the right on either the staircase or boxes next to the staircase (or sometimes even the window ledge), and the overturned shelf on the opposite side of the base. After moving down to the ground floor, there is still the danger of campers under the staircase, in the corner of two containers right under the grated bridge, the far end of the rectangular cage, the corner close to the second staircase and window (also under the grated bridge),and players popping out from the entrance on the opposite side of the base. Also, since you are exposed to fire from the fence, it is often imperative to sprint into the base, increasing the risk. Dropping down into the staircase for cover is usually the best option. *Entering the base from the other side is also a perilous task, although more manageable. When first approaching from the outside, the first dangers will be players in the broken window/shelf, players on the second story bridge, and players camping behind the little nook with the crates on both the ground floor and the container. Then come players camping behind the ammo house, players by the tires, and players coming out of the base or already out in the open. You can use the entrance walls for cover when dealing with enemies in the base. *A skilled player can, from the fence, mow down mili players running out the window and onto the catwalk. *Use the containers as cover to get closer to mili and kill anyone that gets in the way. *Alternatively, eliminate players in the window or popping out from the containers and use the ammo house to get a bit closer. *The tower is great for picking off enemies from afar, but leaves the player quite exposed if one is not careful. *The roof can be useful for picking off enemies in the mili spawn. Militia *If you are going to go catwalk, do it quick. Swat players will make it over to the fence fairly quickly, and you are fully exposed for the length before getting behind the building. *If you are feeling really ballsy, you can try to circumvent the catwalk by taking the tiny ledge that goes around the building and surprising Swat players on the other side. This will leave you even more open to fire from the fence though. *If you make it to the roof first, you can take out the players on the tower and base as well as unsuspecting enemies on the catwalk. *Jumping out the window is always faster than going out the entrance. Learn to sprint jump over it if you want to quickly reach the far container and deal with enemies by the fence. *Grenades will help your advance towards the fence if under heavy fire. While the enemy retreats, move up to the crates and take cover. *Watch out for enemies heading through the containers and on tower while trying to reach the far container (going through ammo can be used as cover). History Tower was originally named Depot by the developers, but they went with Tower instead, presumably because it would fit better with the players. In version 1.3.2 new boxes was added at the containers outside militia base because it was very difficult for SWAT to enter the militia base. Trivia Tower is a camper's paradise, with the clock house being an obvious and popular choice. Unlike other maps, even the ammo house is a great place to camp, and the Militia base has many, many possibilities, unlike the SWAT base, which only has two known camping spots. The players can get to the roof of the Clock House if they jump on the containers and on the ammo house. Category:Maps